All You Wanted
by Tori
Summary: (MultiXover)(Post eps 4.02.03) In New York, Spike has Dawn, Ephram and Chloe to keep Connor from killing him


All You Wanted By Tori  
  
Disclaimer- This is a challenge given to me by Araanaz where the lyrics of "All You Wanted" where included but not a song fic, the song rightfully is by Michelle Branch and for a better interactive mood listen to it a few time while reading this. All the 5 characters does not belong to me also they are the property of the WB and UPN and its affiliates.  
  
Resumé- After Spike and Buffy little escapades in the ex-Initiative, the gang decided to send Dawn with her school trip to New York since the First Evil was in remission. They meet up with Connor (from Angel in case some one you don't watch the watch) Chloe Sullivan (Smallville) and Ephram Brown (Everwood). If you are not familiar with the shows, do not worry it will be explain in time with their own words.  
  
Also, thank you for selecting this strange fanfic. !-- FreeFind Begin No Index --  
  
  
  
-"So pet, do you like the big city?"  
  
The question asked on a very soft tone was met with an angry glare, whether or not it was deserved was another question altogether. The man sat next to the teen on a park bench, it was a little bit after sundown and they made one strange couple to the eyes of the passers-by. The girl had below the shoulders straight glossy brown hair, pout-y mouth and large blue eyes that held somewhat an innocence yet much despair. She had her jean coat wrapped around her and hugged her chest with her thin arms. She looked straight as if pretending that the man next to her wasn't there. Though he was hard to miss with his bleached platinum hair and black punk coat.  
  
-"I don't need a babysitter." She grumbled after a few minutes between her lips, still keeping her gaze in front of the hotel she was sleeping in. It was the annual Freshman trip to New York and it was decided by her sister and her friends that it would be good to go on a much needed vacation. Still, she was forbidden to go outside at night but what she didn't know was when she tried to sneak out of the hotel she was met with the man who immediately called up a number and wordlessly handed her the cell phone, where her sister proceeding to yelled the shit out of her. She had gone across the streets yelling that she could at least enjoy 15 minutes outside since it was barely 8 o'clock.  
  
-"I know you don't Nibl. Dawn." The man correctly seeing her even more intense glare of fury. He felt a stab of guilt after he had done to her, her sister, their friends her really had no right to pretend none if it happened.  
  
-"You know once upon a time I wanted to be like you. I like.worshipped you. Now I know I was just plain stupid." The girl said looking at the man at the corner of her eyes, smiling bitterly when she saw him wince.  
  
-"Dawn, I'm really sorry. I am pet, you haft' to believe me. I was selfish I wanted everything and I didn't deserve any of it. But I can't take it back, Bit, and I never wanted to hurt you." He declared looking at her with a desperate intensity in his amazing blue eyes.  
  
The sincere tone of his voice, the titling of his British's accent made Dawn look straight in his eyes. There sat the person she cared the most for a whole summer, he was her guardian, her protector, her friend. The only one to speak level with her, not treating her always like she was made of glass. He was there at her bad turns, her mom's death, their attempted escape from Glory, her sister's death but mostly the aftermath of Buffy's death, the 147 days of horrors and pain and guilt passed a lot better with him being there every night. For a long while, he was the person she felt the most safe with, the thing she hated the most was that she felt it was still true.  
  
-"If, I asked you something, would you tell me the truth?" She asked slowly, the words coming from her lips almost as a whisper.  
  
-"Anything." He answered, his face lighting up a little seeing she wouldn't threatening with setting him on fire or such nasty thing.  
  
-"Do you still care about me?" She asked, she felt as lost as he looked, overly thin in his black duster that wasn't the one from before, a de- coloration still visible on his throat from an injury with the First Evil. He looked like a little boy, the soul evidently weighting him for all the evils he did heavy on his shoulder.  
  
-"Of course I do, Nibblet. Let me tell you a story, luv that I didn't even tell straight to your big sis. When I was human I was one big sissy. I was a bloody poet and the bloody comes from the fact that I was bloody bad. Don't look that surprised Bit, I wasn't always the big bad, and there was this chit I was madly in love with. I was a nobody, and she was a goddess to me, a queen, I took all of my courage to tell her I loved her and you know what she said. She said that.she said that I was beneath her." Spike paused after he repeated the words that plague him for more than a century, no matter how long ago, they still hurt him.  
  
-"What a bitch!" Exclaimed Dawn, enthralled as always in Spike's stories, she had moved in a bit closer to him since he was speaking a bit low. He gave her a smile when he heard her. It started to feel like the old times.  
  
-"Yes that she was. And it really destroyed me. I was shattered so much I ran on the street of London and met with my fate." He concluded seeing the light bulb in her eyes.  
  
-"You mean, Drusilla ? You became a vampire on that night ?" Dawn realised.  
  
-"Yes, and let me tell you, that things that haunts you when you're a mortal it haunts you afterward also. I don't want to say anything bad about your big sis, but the way she treated me like." Spike stopped, trying to figure out a way that would explain the situation without turning Buffy into a monster. In that story he was the monster, but still Buffy wasn't the virgin Mary.  
  
-"She treated you like you were beneath her." Said Dawn calmly. Spike felt a warm wave crash through him, somebody was starting to understand him a little, it felt weird but wonderful at the same time.  
  
-"Well, yeah, and that night I.well, you know what happened before I left, that anger just took me and I got swept away. I'm really sorry Dawn, I never wanted to do that. " Spike apologised feeling his vision watering, he didn't want to cry but at the same time, he couldn't stop himself.  
  
-"Spike, can you do something for me?" Dawn asked sliding closer to Spike where their arms almost brushing together.  
  
-"It's so cold here, can you show me around the city, you've been here before, right ?" Dawn pleaded, she knew she still couldn't forgive Spike, but she wanted to try. She felt so lonely at the house with the bunch of potentials that were mostly acting superior and bratty. Andrew was annoying her, Willow was a bit distant, she only had Anya and Xander but both of them had things to do and Buffy was beyond busy with everything that was happening. She needed someone and had just realised how much Spike did too with his new soul.  
  
-"Of course Bit, it would be my pleasure. I know all of the good spots." He whispered leaning toward her his familiar smirk tugging his lips. Dawn couldn't help but smile back and rubbed her hands together in excitement.  
  
-"But first, you need to go back and change, it's not bloody California here pet, don't dress like it. We'll go back to your room and pick up a few things as well." Said Spike raising to his feet.  
  
-"Okay." Dawn agreed already feeling better than she had in weeks, she always knew Spike wouldn't hurt her and known she kind of own his deepest secret, it made her feel both special and powerful.  
  
They walked across the street with Dawn inviting Spike everywhere as a joke. Spike patiently rolled his eyes as the younger woman declared he was invited to the elevator, which made a bloke waiting for it also glance at them strangely. This just made Dawn giggle harder under her hand fixed against her mouth. Two other people were already in the elevator, a pretty blonde girl and a man with shaggy brown hair both kids about one year or two older than Dawn, of course without counting the fact that Dawn's real age was closer to 3 years old.  
  
-"Hi!" Said Dawn to the two of them and did a small teenager wave.  
  
-"Hi!" Greeted the Blonde with a cheery smile with too many white teeth. She looked too peppy for her own good. Spike hoped she wouldn't be eaten during the night, it was awfully tempting though. The other two young men stood side by side and strongly reminded Spike of Angel. Both had dark brown hair, small eyes and a lot of brooding aura. This brought down a notch in Spike's smile thinking about the poof. He would probably have to face him one day and with the soul it seemed to be another story. It felt every minute spent with Buffy he was turning more and more into Peaches, he also blamed Dawn for that.  
  
The Hotel had more than sixty floors, and the ride was incredibly slow. Dawn had started a conversation with the blonde who was there for a father- daughter trip. Her father had a business meeting in New York and pulled his daughter for two days of school to accompany him. Spike heard Dawn gush about her one week vacation trip before the kid with the long brown hair declared strong and loudly.  
  
-"You're a vampire." 


End file.
